


Hey, Dean Winchester

by laubrown1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean love, Gen, Poetry, appreciation, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: This is a poem for Dean Winchester.





	Hey, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short poem I've dedicated to Dean Winchester.

_Hey, broken man_

_You're not a failure_

_You're not a bad person_

_It's not weak to show your emotions_

_And tell others how you feel_

_Open up more_

_Confide in others_

_And you will see that you are_

_LOVED_


End file.
